Said the Tortoise to the Hare
by ReachingforHeaven
Summary: Traduction, EWE. Draco a bien compris que le meilleur moyen pour gagner la première place dans le cœur d'Harry Potter est de commencer par devenir son ami, et ce avec tant de subtilité que cet imbécile ne va se rendre compte d'absolument rien.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : **Lomonaaeren

**Traductrice : **ReachingforHeaven

**Disclaimer : **J.K. Rowling et ses divers associés possèdent tous les droits sur ces personnages. Je n'ai écrit cette histoire que pour m'amuser, et non pour en tirer un quelconque profit.

**Résumé : **Laissons donc les autres se jeter sur Harry ; laissons-les lui faire mauvaise impression et baver d'admiration devant lui. Draco avait compris que le meilleur moyen pour gagner la première place dans le cœur d'Harry Potter était de commencer par être son ami, et ce avec tant de subtilité que cet imbécile n'allait même pas s'en rendre compte.

**Warnings **: EWE (**NdlT **: _Epilogue ? What Epilogue ?_, c'est-à-dire que l'auteur ne prend pas l'épilogue en compte), jurons, sexe (gay), mentions de couples hétéros.

**Notes de l'auteur **: Le titre vient de la fable avec le lièvre et la tortue, et, bien sûr, la tortue dit « Rien ne sert de courir, il faut partir à point ». Cette histoire sera très courte, seulement trois chapitres.

**Note de la traductrice : **Alors. Je suppose que pas mal de gens sont en vacances maintenant ; mais ayons une petite pensée émue pour tous ceux qui ont un job d'été, ou qui bossent d'ailleurs - COURAGE ! Et surtout courage pour ceux qui, comme moi, ont passé la nuit dernière à pleurer toutes les larmes de leur corps après avoir été à l'avant première des Deathly Hallows. Et oui, « the end of an era » quoi… Quoi, vous voulez un petit avant-goût du film ? Alors, voilà ce qui m'a fait le plus marrer : les répliques de Ron :D (« Nan mais ça va, il nous reste Bogrod… » FWWWWOOOOOOOOSH. « Ah bah non, en fait. »)

Je ne peux donc que vous offrir cette nouvelle traduction en guise de réconfort... Merci encore à mon adorable beta-pokémon, et bonne lecture à tous ! Ah, et la suite d'ici deux/trois jours, comme d'habitude !

**Said the Tortoise to the Hare**

La porte claqua.

Draco haussa un sourcil et se renfonça dans son siège. Il devait admettre que claquer la porte n'avait rien d'inhabituel pour Harry lorsqu'il avait une de ses crises de colère, mais le fait qu'il fasse les cent pas près de ladite porte en jurant et en donnant des coups de pieds dans le mur - cela sortait de l'ordinaire. Le blond attendit que le mur ait pris un coup ou deux - il n'avait jamais particulièrement aimé cette couleur de peinture - avant de demander innocemment, « Il y a quelque chose dont tu veux me parler ? »

« _Oui_. » Harry se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil derrière son propre bureau si violemment que le bois trembla, et un craquement assez inquiétant se fit entendre. Draco entretenait un pari avec lui-même à propos de la date à laquelle le siège en question finirait par se casser. Mais apparemment, ce ne serait pas pour aujourd'hui, parce que le brun ne s'effondra pas brusquement par terre ; en fait, il se pencha en avant et frappa impatiemment de ses doigts contre son bureau, et ce avec assez de force pour se casser un ongle. « Ginny a rompu avec moi. »

Draco se figea, serrant si fort la plume qu'il tenait entre ses doigts qu'il faillit la casser.

Mais il ne serait pas très opportun pour lui de montrer maintenant le vif intérêt ou le soudain désir ardent qui venaient d'embraser sa poitrine, alors il s'accorda un instant pour reprendre ses esprits - un instant trop court pour que quelqu'un comme Harry puisse le remarquer - et dit avec douceur, « Je suis désolé de l'entendre. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Elle a dit que je passais trop de temps loin d'elle. » Il devait s'agir d'une journée spéciale 'mouvements rapides', apparemment ; Harry se releva brusquement de son bureau et se remit à arpenter la pièce, agitant les bras d'un air furieux. Cette fois, il était trop loin du mur pour le frapper - une situation assez décevante du point de vue de Draco. « Comme si elle ne _savait pas _que ça allait arriver quand j'ai signé pour être un Auror ! Elle _était d'accord _! Elle le _savait _! »

« Et ce n'est pas comme si elle ne passait pas beaucoup de temps loin de toi, elle aussi, vue la façon dont voyage son équipe de Quidditch » murmura Draco.

« Exactement ! » Harry fit volte-face et le pointa du doigt. L'ancien Serpentard fut obligé de baisser la tête pour cacher son sourire ; son attitude lui rappelait un musicien qu'il avait vu dans un de ces spectacles à la télévision, quand son coéquipier l'avait entraîné dans un quartier moldu de Londres à la recherche d'un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Granger. « Mais quand je lui en ai parlé, qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'elle m'a dit ? »

« Eh bien, de toute évidence, elle ne s'est pas jetée à tes pieds et ses regrets ne l'ont pas poussée à fondre en larmes. » Draco se redressa et essaya de ne pas montrer à quel point il s'amusait.

« Eh bien, non. De toute évidence. » Harry cessa de faire les cent pas et se tourna vers lui, haussant un sourcil. « Ah, si seulement tu pouvais faire preuve des mêmes capacités avancées de déduction quand on bosse sur les affaires qu'on nous envoie, plutôt que t'en servir uniquement quand je te raconte ma vie sentimentale. »

_Mais ta vie sentimentale est tellement plus intéressante _- oh, mais cela, Draco ne pourrait jamais le lui dire. Il se contenta de hausser un sourcil à son tour. « Tu ne sais que te servir de tes yeux, Potter ; tu es incapable de faire quoi que ce soit qui nécessite plus d'efforts. Je ne voudrais pas te priver de ce plaisir. »

Harry ricana ; mais au moins, maintenant son visage était animé par autre chose qu'une simple colère. Le blond lui adressa un sourire - c'était le seul signe trahissant la joie qu'il ressentait à la vue du visage de son ami s'éclairant que Draco pouvait se permettre de montrer. _Je peux lui offrir quelque chose qui ne sera jamais à la portée de Weasley. Quand ils se parlent tous les deux, leurs conversations ne sont pas aussi distrayantes que les nôtres._

« Mais permets-moi de pousser encore un peu plus ma réflexion. » L'ancien Serpentard croisa les bras, et baissa la voix jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne le ton hautain que son père avait l'habitude d'utiliser quand il voulait impressionner l'une ou l'autre de ses relations au Ministère. « En fait, tu es plus vexé qu'énervé. Tu t'attendais, peut-être, à pousser un peu plus ta relation avec Wesley - ce qui ne risquait pas d'arriver, de toute façon. Tu es furieux parce qu'elle a rompu avec toi avant que tu n'aies pu toi-même le faire. »

Harry soupira ; il laissa retomber sa tête contre le bois de son bureau, cette fois. Cet homme était sans nul doute la personne la plus agitée que Draco ait jamais rencontrée. D'habitude, ce type de comportement l'aurait dérangé ; il avait été élevé dans une atmosphère de calme constant quand il était enfant, après tout. Mais les mouvements incessants du brun ne faisaient que montrer au reste du monde à quel point il était élégant, agile et rapide. Et en vérité, Draco aimait bien que les gens regardent et admirent la personne que lui-même désirait obtenir, surtout quand il pouvait lui-même profiter de la vue ; la seule chose qu'il n'appréciait pas, c'était que l'on touche à ce qui lui appartenait.

« Ouais, t'as sûrement raison. Je _suis _énervé, mais je ne suis pas en train de me défouler sur le mur à coups de sortilèges - ce que j'aurais fait si on avait rompu l'année dernière. Il manquait quelque chose entre nous. » Il tourna la tête et adressa un sourire un peu fatigué à son coéquipier. « C'est assez étrange de voir à quel point tu me connais. »

Le blond dut se mordre la langue. Evidemment, il n'allait pas encore révéler les espoirs qu'il entretenait au sujet d'Harry maintenant ; ce dernier venait juste de rompre avec celle qui avait été sa petite amie pendant six ans, par Merlin, et le brun lui en voudrait. Mais n'empêche, cela aurait été l'occasion parfait pour lui dire, _Oh, ce n'est pas si étrange, si tu prends en compte le fait que tu es la personne la plus agréable à regarder que je connaisse. _Il allait devoir se faire à l'idée qu'une telle réplique ne soit pas pour tout de suite.

« Pas si étrange que ça » s'autorisa-t-il à murmurer ; puis il sourit quand il vit qu'Harry se relevait et s'emparait de sa cape. « Maintenant tu vas aller au Chaudron Baveur et tu vas te saouler » ajouta-t-il, toujours sur le même ton hautain qu'il avait précédemment utilisé.

« Ouais. » Harry hésita un instant avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Draco doutait du fait qu'il ait remarqué sa propre hésitation, mais lui l'avait fait, et il savait exactement ce qu'elle signifiait - étant donné qu'il connaissait tant de choses au sujet d'Harry. Ce dernier se demandait sûrement s'il devait le laisser seul pour s'occuper de tous leurs dossiers (bien que le brun soit de toute façon complètement inutile, vu l'état de confusion sentimentale dans lequel il était), et il se demandait également s'il ne devait pas proposer à son collègue de venir avec lui.

Mais Draco n'avait pas l'intention de l'accompagner. Harry voulait se retrouver seul à ce moment précis, aller s'assoir à une table au fond du Chaudron Baveur, prendre une mine renfrognée et boire autant qu'il le pouvait ; il allait d'ailleurs probablement jeter un maléfice à quiconque lui poserait trop de questions sur sa situation. C'était à peu près ce qu'il avait fait chacune des fois où il s'était disputé avec ses amis ou sa petite amie.

Et l'ancien Serpentard ne voulait certainement pas donner à Harry une raison de s'énerver contre lui. Pas maintenant, pas quand les graines d'espoir qu'il avait toujours gardées cachées au plus profond de son cœur avaient plus de chances que jamais de pouvoir s'épanouir.

« Vas-y », dit-il, et il fit un signe de la main dans la direction de l'autre homme. « Quelqu'un t'a déjà forcément entendu hurler, de toute façon, vu comment les murs sont minces ici - et quelqu'un est sûrement déjà en train d'envoyer un rapport à Kingsley. »

Harry eut un petit rire amer. « Mais on n'autoriserait personne d'autre à partir plus tôt de son boulot juste à cause d'un problème comme le mien », murmura-t-il. « J'aimerais bien qu'ils me traitent comme un employé comme les autres. »

_Espèce d'idiot… Est-ce qu'on traite un faucon gerfaut de la même façon qu'une crécerelle ? _Mais Draco savait que son coéquipier ne comprendrait pas cette référence ; il n'avait jamais appris l'art de la fauconnerie, ce pauvre crétin. « Tu n'as pas mal travaillé, ces derniers temps », dit-il. « Je suis sûr que Kingsley peut te pardonner d'abandonner le Département, surtout étant donné qu'Ernest Whistlebone n'est plus là pour nous surcharger de travail. »

Harry frissonna. « Bah. C'était une affaire horrible. »

Le Serpentard hocha la tête. Whistlebone avait été un Auror jusqu'à très récemment ; il avait réussi pendant assez longtemps à faire accuser d'autres suspects pour les meurtres atroces qu'il avait commis, et ce sans trop de difficultés. Cela avait pris plus longtemps à ses collègues pour le confondre que cela n'aurait dû, en vérité. Mais il n'aimait pas l'expression ombrageuse qu'arborait Harry maintenant. Ce dernier n'allait pas tarder à recommencer à penser qu'il aurait dû arrêter Whistlebone plus vite, puis il allait songer qu'il y avait peut-être encore d'autres cas semblables dans la pile de dossiers qui l'attendait sur son bureau - et il finirait par rester, réfrénant ses sentiments concernant la situation avec Weasley au lieu d'aller se détendre et de s'en débarasser une bonne fois pour toutes. Et peut-être même qu'il allait finir par décider qu'il ferait mieux de retourner avec sa petite-amie.

Non, ça n'allait pas du tout.

« Je peux te promettre que nous n'avons aucune affaire aussi épineuse en ce moment », dit-il. « J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à tous les dossiers. »

Il fit exprès de prendre un ton aussi vertueux et consciencieux que possible, et ses efforts furent récompensés quand Harry éclata de rire - de ce rire profond qui plissait le coin de ses yeux. Draco poussa un soupir, et il pouvait déjà se sentir à moitié excité - par un foutu rire. Plus d'une fois, il avait été reconnaissant envers les longues robes des uniformes des Aurors, ou le bureau massif qu'il possédait ; deux des éléments qui lui avaient permis jusqu'à maintenant de ne pas se trahir devant l'ancien Gryffondor avec lequel il travaillait.

« Oui, je suis sûr que c'est-ce que tu as fait, imbécile. » Harry traversa rapidement la pièce et donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Draco, comme il lui arrivait souvent de le faire avec Ron Weasley. Le blond dut lutter pour s'empêcher de fermer les yeux. « Bon, très bien alors. Je m'en vais. »

Il sortit de la pièce, et claqua la porte derrière lui.

Draco jeta un sortilège de _Tempus_ qui l'avertirait dans deux minutes, puis il se réinstalla contre le dossier de sa chaise, croisa les mains derrière sa tête, et eut un grand sourire tout en regardant le plafond.

Oh oui, il désirait Harry. Mais il avait accepté depuis longtemps que ce dernier allait probablement se marier avec la Weasley femelle, alors il avait essayé de réfréner son désir et il était sorti avec d'autres personnes. Pourquoi devrait-il se laisser aller à se languir en vain ?

Mais maintenant…

Mais maintenant.

Draco doutait du fait qu'on puisse lui reprocher d'avoir encouragé les… inclinations premières de son coéquipier - et après tout, il semblerait bien que ce soit les inclinations de la Weasley femelle qui soient à l'origine de leur séparation en fin de compte. On ne pouvait certainement pas non plus lui reprocher maintenant de vouloir élaborer un plan pour se rapprocher d'Harry, un plan qui prenait en compte le fait que de nombreuses personnes intéressées avant tout par sa célébrité allaient se jeter sur l'ancien Gryffondor dès qu'on apprendrait qu'il était célibataire.

Il allait remporter les faveurs d'Harry de la seule façon possible, le seul moyen de s'assurer son affection de manière permanente : en étant un ami compréhensif et sympathique. Vraiment, si Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger n'avaient pas été à ce point intéressés l'un par l'autre, Draco aurait pensé qu'un des deux aurait commencé à sortir avec Potter depuis longtemps. L'amitié était à la base de toutes les relations vraiment sérieuses qu'avait ce dernier.

Et Draco n'avait vraiment aucune intention de laisser quelqu'un comme Harry lui échapper. Pourquoi le devrait-il ? Il méritait le meilleur, après tout.

Le sortilège de _Tempus _sonna, et le blond se remit au travail. Une des raisons pour lesquelles Harry et lui étaient devenus amis à la base était qu'il traitait toujours avec diligence la part des dossiers qui lui revenait.

* * *

><p>« Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils me <em>veulent <em>tous ! »

Draco cacha son rire derrière sa manche quand il aperçut l'expression incrédule d'Harry. Enfin, ce dernier avait tout à fait le droit d'être consterné : son bureau était couvert de roses, de débris de cartes qui chantaient toutes seules, d'une immonde bouillie jaunâtre (des bonbons qu'on lui avait offerts et qui avaient fondus dans leur colis), et d'une boule de plumes ébouriffées ; cela dit, ce que le brun venait de dire était ridicule. « Tu _sais _ce qu'ils te veulent » lui dit-il donc.

Harry émit un grognement de frustration et ouvrit une autre enveloppe. La carte qui se trouvait à l'intérieur eut à peine le temps de faire entendre trois notes avant que l'Auror ne la froisse rageusement et la jette contre le mur. « Ca fait seulement une semaine qu'on s'est séparés, Ginny et moi » murmura-t-il, se passant la main dans les cheveux. « Ils ne peuvent pas me laisser un peu _tranquille _? »

_Ils le feraient s'ils avaient un peu de bon sens. _Le blond fit disparaître la bouillie jaunâtre d'un coup de baguette, et son coéquipier lui adressa un sourire. Après tout, Harry aurait pu s'en occuper lui-même, mais de toute évidence il appréciait la sollicitude de Draco.

Draco lui retourna son sourire ; il se détourna avant que son regard ne puisse vraiment s'attarder - et donc le trahir. Il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner si jamais il ruinait ses chances maintenant, comme tous ces idiots d'admirateurs.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire » fit l'ancien Gryffondor. « Je ne veux pas mettre en place un de ces boucliers qui empêcherait les lettres de passer, parce que Charlie et Bill m'envoient des hiboux de temps en temps… Et je n'ai pas encore trouvé de moyen pour permettre à certaines chouettes en particulier de passer outre ce genre de sort, et de toute façon je pense que Ron ne va pas tarder à s'acheter bientôt un nouveau hibou - »

Draco ricana. « Je suis sûr que tu pourrais trouvé un moyen d'altérer ce genre de sortilèges, si tu le voulais vraiment » dit-il. « Ce que tu espères, c'est avoir des nouvelles de Weasley. »

« Bien sûr » s'exclama Harry ; il rouvrit les yeux, qu'il avait fermés avec lassitude un peu plus tôt. « Ron me donne tout le temps de ses nouvelles, et je viens juste de te le dire, son nouveau hibou - »

« Je parlais de sa sœur, et tu le sais. » Le blond se pencha vers lui.

Harry détourna les yeux vers les cartes postales qu'il avait reçues ; mais il n'était pas très doué pour le mensonge, tout comme pour prétendre être soudainement intéressé par quelque chose, et il respectait suffisamment l'intelligence de Draco pour ne même pas essayer de faire semblant. Il poussa un soupir. « Je suis transparent à ce point ? »

« Tu veux qu'elle revienne » dit l'ancien Serpentard ; il avait conscience qu'il lui fallait choisir ses mots avec soin. Son objectif était de réconforter Harry _et _de découvrir si la Weasley-femelle pouvait potentiellement être un problème dans un avenir proche - et il devait trouver un moyen de faire les deux à la fois. « C'est naturel, tu sais. Mais je pense que tu dois affronter la réalité en face : est-ce qu'il est vraisemblable qu'elle revienne ? Ou est-ce que tu qu'en t'obstinant, tu ne risques pas d'avoir encore plus mal ? »

_Très bien joué, Draco_, pensa-t-il, alors que son vis-à-vis se passait à nouveau la main dans les cheveux. _Ca le force à en parler et à évacuer un peu de la peine qu'il doit ressentir, mais aussi à dire la vérité. Harry est toujours honnête. _

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle va revenir, non » dit le brun avec lenteur. « La semaine dernière, elle m'a dit qu'elle m'en voulait depuis longtemps. Mais elle ne pensait pas qu'elle pourrait m'en parler, parce qu'on s'était dit au début de notre relation que je devrais passer pas mal de temps loin d'elle pendant mon entraînement d'Auror, et après pour le travail. Elle a essayé de trouver comment elle pourrait concilier cette décision et la tristesse qu'elle ressentait, et puis elle a découvert qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Et être heureuse était apparemment plus important pour elle. »

Draco hocha la tête, satisfait. Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre l'amertume que son coéquipier éprouvait envers la Weasley-femelle ; il voulait juste être sûr qu'Harry n'allait pas revenir vers elle, une fois qu'il sortirait avec lui.

« Et être heureux devrait être plus important pour toi aussi », dit-il, le fixant droit dans les yeux avec fermeté. « Alors cesse donc de l'attendre, si tu penses qu'elle ne reviendra pas. »

Harry lui sourit. Puis il regarda à nouveau la pagaille sur son bureau, et poussa un soupir. « Je serais assez content de pouvoir faire ça », murmura-t-il, « mais comment est-ce que suis censé savoir qui pourrait me rendre heureux, alors que la plupart des gens se comporte comme ça ? » Une des cartes musicales tressauta, et récita un vers qui ressemblait à « _Harry Potter, aussi doux qu'un Niffleur _». L'objet de la poésie en question se hâta de faire brûler la carte, l'air sinistre. « J'ai jamais été sûr de savoir si les gens étaient agréables avec moi parce qu'ils m'appréciaient, ou si c'était juste à cause de cette foutue cicatrice. »

Il se frotta le front d'un geste mécanique. Draco haussa les yeux au ciel ; il avait toujours trouvé que la frange de son coéquipier, que ce dernier mettait un point d'honneur à garder assez longue pour qu'elle cache sa cicatrice, faisait affreusement plébéien. _Les gens continueraient à le fixer même s'il ne l'avait pas ; pourquoi ne pas arrêter de la cacher et essayer d'en tirer profit ?_

« Et j'ai aucun moyen de savoir qui finirait par se lasser de moi, et risquerait d'aller tout raconter dans les journaux après. » Il ajouta soudainement, « Je me demande si c'est pour ça que je suis resté si longtemps avec Ginny. » Il fixa ses mains croisées devant lui d'un air sombre. « Je la connaissais bien. Je lui faisais assez confiance pour ne pas me trahir. Sa famille n'allait pas essayer de m'utiliser, non plus. C'était - c'était plus important pour moi que mon bonheur je crois, et depuis assez longtemps. »

« Ca n'aurait pas dû être le cas. » Draco se releva et il fit quelques pas vers le bureau d'Harry, laissant sa main s'attarder un instant sur l'épaule de son collègue. C'était le seul réconfort qu'il pouvait lui offrir pour le moment, et cela suffisait apparemment : il pouvait voir le visage du brun s'éclaircir. « Et concernant la personne qui pourrait te rendre heureux, eh bien, tu as juste besoin de _chercher_, non ? Même si je comprends bien à quel point ça doit être difficile pour toi. »

Le blond ramassa la boule de plumes blanches, qui se dirigeait avec détermination vers le bord de la table, et la leva jusque devant ses yeux. La chose en question essaya presque immédiatement de lui mordre le nez ; Draco sourit quand il reconnut le bec acéré d'un rapace. « Pendant ce temps, je vais te prendre ce cadeau-là, que tu n'as de toute évidence pas la capacité d'apprécier à sa juste mesure. »

« C'est _quoi_, cette chose ? » Harry se leva et regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Draco, et ce dernier pouvait sentir le souffle de son coéquipier sur sa nuque. Il sourit à nouveau - _et laissons-le penser que c'est à cause de l'oiseau_.

Le rapace en question émit un son aigu quand il aperçut Harry et il sautilla sur la paume de Draco, essayant de prendre appui sur ses doigts pour pouvoir atteindre les cheveux du brun et les mordiller. Le Serpentard éloigna adroitement sa main. « Une espèce de faucon » dit-il. « Je n'en sais pas assez sur eux pour pouvoir en reconnaître avec exactitude un si jeune. » Il haussa un sourcil quand il remarqua des taches noires sous les plumes blanches. « Mais je devrais bientôt pouvoir le savoir. »

« Je te le donne avec plaisir, alors. » Harry mit ses doigts hors de portée du faucon. « Je sais pas exactement ce que c'est comme foutu oiseau, et j'ai pas vraiment envie de le découvrir. » Il se saisit de sa cape qui se trouvait sur le dossier de sa chaise. « Je crois que j'ai encore besoin d'aller boire un coup au Chaudron. Tu viens ? »

Draco le dévisagea avec attention pendant un instant. Harry écarquillait un peu les yeux ; pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air de douter de lui - comme s'il pensait que le blond serait tout à fait capable de quitter leur bureau, même avec l'oiseau dans sa main. Il lui fit un petit signe de la main gauche comme pour l'inviter à le suivre, puis resta immobile.

_Je serais vraiment stupide de rester ici quand il veut que je vienne. _Le Serpentard leva sa baguette et fit apparaître une cage pour le faucon ; puis il appela l'un de ses elfes de maison, Tibby, pour qu'il apporte des morceaux de viande et nourrisse son nouvel animal. Moins d'une minute plus tard, il avait mis sa propre cape et il accompagnait Harry dans le couloir.

« Merci », lui dit son coéquipier. « C'est juste - c'est plus agréable quand quelqu'un vient avec moi. »

Draco eut un sourire - c'était évidemment un mensonge - mais continua à regarder droit devant lui.

* * *

><p>« Hé, Malfoy ! Je veux te demander quelque chose ! »<p>

Le blond cligna des yeux et tourna la tête. Weasley se ruait vers l'ascenceur dans lequel il se trouvait, et dont les portes étaient déjà en train de se refermer. Avec un soupir, Draco tendit la main et arrêta la fermeture des grilles. Weasley entra une seconde plus tard, le souffle court, et hocha la tête ; puis il se contenta de se tenir à côté de lui, se passant la main sur le front d'un air fatigué, alors que l'ascenceur montait vers le premier étage.

« La question, Weasley ? » l'interrogea Draco, quand ils eurent passé trois étages dans le silence le plus complet. Il appuya l'épaule contre le mur et fit de son mieux pour prendre un air ennuyé ; il supposait qu'il allait bentôt entendre un conseil au sujet d'Harry, ou apprendre des informations sur Weasley-Femelle.

« Ouais » fit le rouquin, apparemment tiré de son état de transe - en effet, il devait être tellement fascinant de contempler ses propres gouttes de sueur tomber sur le sol. Le blond réussit à s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Il ignorait la raison pour laquelle Harry était devenu avec ce crétin, mais il supposait que son coéquipier avait besoin que tous les aspects de sa personnalité soient stimulés - les plus simples, comme les plus complexes. « Je veux savoir ce que tu fabriques avec Harry. »

« Tellement de choses », fit le Serpentard d'une voix condescendante, et Weasley recula d'un pas. « On est coéquipiers. On signe des rapports ensemble. On discute des actions de certains criminels. On parle de - »

« Je sais tout ça ! » s'exclama l'autre homme, irrité. « Ce que je veux savoir, c'est ce que tu lui as dit qui fait qu'il n'a plus envie de retourner avec Ginny. On attend tous qu'il le fasse, mais à chaque fois il a l'air vaguement mal à l'aise et il change de sujet. » Il se rapprocha d'un pas, menaçant ; Draco s'empêcha une fois de plus de lever les yeux au ciel - il imagina plutôt Harry étendu sur son bureau, les jambes ouvertes et le souffle haletant. « Et je sais que ça a quelque chose à voir avec toi, parce qu'il a l'air encore plus mal à l'aise à propos de ça quand il revient du boulot. »

Le Gryffondor lui avait en effet expliqué qu'il était retourné habiter chez Weasley quinze jours auparavant. Draco poussa un soupir. _Les pires aveugles sont ceux qui ne voient pas les bénédictions qui leur sont accordées. _Il serait bien plus poli, lui, s'il vivait avec Harry ; il serait tellement heureux, en fait, qu'il ne pourrait pas _s'empêcher _d'être plus poli.

« Il se trouve que je l'ai laissé partir plus tôt du bureau et aller boire un verre au Chaudron Baveur, parce que c'était ce dont il avait besoin » dit-il. « Parfois, je l'aide. Et quand Harry est d'humeur, on se moque des gens qui lui envoient des cadeaux. » Il sourit un peu. Le faucon blanc, qu'il avait nommé Gamaliel, était la seule chose potable de toute la marée de présents désespérés que son ami avait reçus. « Je ne lui ai pas dit qu'il devait continuer à sortir avec ta sœur, ni qu'il devait arrêter. J'ai juste compati. »

Weasley fronça les sourcils, perplexe - son cerveau n'arrivait probablement pas à comprendre le mot « compatir » -, puis il recula à nouveau d'un pas et racla le sol de l'ascenceur à la manière d'un taureau furieux. « Si je découvres que tu mens, Malfoy… »

« Tu peux toujours demander à Harry » suggéra Draco alors qu'ils atteignaient le Département de la Justice Magique et que les portes s'ouvraient. « A moins que tu ne penses que ton meilleur ami puisse te mentir. »

« Il n'a jamais été raisonnable quand quelque chose te concerne », murmura l'autre homme, sortant de l'ascenceur.

« Eh bien, demande à ta sœur ce qu'elle fait pour qu'Harry revienne vers elle alors », lui rétorqua le blond sur un ton ennuyé - bien qu'il soit loin de ressentir un tel désintérêt. Je devrais pouvoir obtenir quelques informations. « Peut-être qu'il n'a pas très envie d'essayer de reconquérir une femme qui a rompu avec _lui_. »

Weasley croisa les bras, et fronça les sourcils. « Elle ne fait rien du tout », dit-il d'un ton sec. « Elle est trop confiante, et elle croit qu'Harry va revenir tout seul… Alors elle profite de sa liberté et fait exprès de croiser Harry ''accidentellement'' quand elle est avec ses nouveaux petits copains. »

Draco ravala un éclat de rire victorieux. _Soit elle n'est plus intéressée, soit elle a tellement confiance en elle qu'elle ne va même pas remarquer quand quelqu'un d'autre va prendre sa place dans le cœur d'Harry. Les deux solutions sont de bonnes nouvelles pour moi, de toute façon. _« Très bien, alors », fit-il, assez neutre. « Parle-lui à elle, pas à moi. » Il dépassa Weasley et se dirigea vers son bureau.

Le rouquin continua à lui lancer des menaces stupides, mais l'Auror ne vit aucune raison de se retourner. Il ouvrit la porte de son bureau, et la referma bien vite derrière lui. Harry n'était pas encore là, et il s'en réjouit ; il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre puisse voir le grand sourire machiavélique qui étirait ses lèvres.

_La Weasley-Femelle a passé six ans avec lui, et n'a jamais eu aucun rival - en tout cas, c'est ce que tout le monde a supposé. J'ai passé trois ans avec Harry, et je suis bien plus déterminé et intelligent qu'elle. On va voir lequel de nous deux va gagner la partie _!

* * *

><p>C'était les moments comme celui-ci qui rappelaient à Draco pourquoi il était tombé amoureux de Harry - les éclairs éblouissants des sortilèges qui passaient au-dessus de leur tête, et son coéquipier qui les évitait avec la grâce d'un acrobate.<p>

Le blond lança un Charme du Bouclier, avant de jeter un sortilège qui fit se dresser une barrière d'électricité scintillante pour contrer le maléfice de Magie Noire qui venait de détruire son bouclier dans une pluie d'étincelles. Puis il évita avec adresse les éclairs des sorts qu'on lançait en tous sens autour de lui et visa son attaquant ; le sort qu'il lui envoya avait pour but de perturber son rythme cardiaque. L'homme en face de lui poussa un gémissement de douleur et tomba à terre ; Draco s'empressa de le Stupéfixier et de l'attacher à l'aide d'un _Incarcerem_.

Harry donnait l'impression de danser alors qu'il s'efforçait d'éviter les maléfices de trois autres sorcières, un peu plus loin. Leurs opposants étaient en fait une bande de contrebandiers qui capturaient des créatures magiques de toutes sortes, avec l'intention de les tuer et de s'en servir comme ingrédients pours les potions. L'ancien Gryffondor, avec trois baguettes dirigées droit sur lui, aurait dû être blessé ou essoufflé - mais seules les pointes de ses cheveux bruns fumaient un peu ; un maléfice Cuisant avait dû le frôler d'un peu trop près. Il leva sa baguette à trois reprises, coup sur coup, et deux des sorcières furent projetées contre un mur ; la troisième poussa un hurlement de douleur et tituba, une blessure sanguinolente au bras droit.

Il était tombé amoureux de Harry parce que le brun pouvait se battre comme ça ; il se jetait dans la bataille comme si rien d'autre ne comptait pour lui, mais il parvenait toujours à s'en sortir et se comportait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé - comme s'il était un homme normal. En fait, il avait le comportement le plus sensé par rapport au combat que Draco ait jamais vu. Il voulait survivre, et il était focalisé sur cet objectif quand il menait un duel ; puis il cessait d'y penser une fois la bataille achevée.

Draco évita un Sortilège de Découpage lancé en direction de ses genoux, et répliqua par un violent _Confringo ! _L'autre homme qu'il atteignit tomba sur le sol ; le blond put entendre le bruit de ses os qui se broyaient, puis il vit que son assaillant ne bougeait plus.

Peut-être qu'il n'était pas tombé amoureux d'Harry durant leur entraînement en tant qu'Aurors, quand le brun ne faisait que se plaindre à voix basse, et passait beaucoup de temps tout seul - il faut dire qu'alors il se battait avec un syndrome post-traumatique, hérité de la guerre contre Voldemort. Et peut-être que certaines personnes disaient qu'encore maintenant, il n'était pas tout à fait sain d'esprit - qu'il était mieux de ne pas compartimenter les différents aspects de sa vie, de séparer le combat du reste.

Le sorcier qu'il venait juste de faire tomber essayait de se relever. Draco se hâta de lui lancer coup sur coup un _Impedimenta_, un _Stupéfix _et un _Expelliarmus_.

Mais Draco ne pensait pas la même chose. Il savait comment fonctionnait Harry, il pouvait apprécier la part d'ombre qu'il portait toujours en lui - comme la lumière qui se dégageait même des aspects les plus sombres de sa personnalité. Il acceptait cette fureur de vivre, cet exceptionnel état d'esprit.

Harry fit un dernier tour sur lui-même. Il lança cinq sortilèges, tous différents ; le Serpentard put reconnaître un Sortilège du Saucisson et un Sort de Désarmement, mais il ne put identifier les autres assez rapidement. Mais cela importait peu de toute façon ; leurs ennemis restants furent tous projetés violemment en arrière, et retombèrent immobiles sur le sol.

Le brun s'arrêta, essoufflé, et lui lança un sourire.

Pour obtenir un autre sourire comme celui-ci, Draco était prêt à patienter des mois - des années s'il le fallait. Il avait déjà attendu deux mois, et Harry n'était sorti avec personne d'autre - bien qu'il n'ait pas cessé de recevoir tous ces stupides cadeaux.

Et le pousser un peu ne coûtait rien, après tout - alors Draco prit soin de lui retourner son sourire, lentement et d'un air satisfait. Son coéquipier le fixa pendant une brève seconde, puis se détourna rapidement, les joues à peine rougissantes.

Draco sifflotait à voix basse alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les sorciers à terre pour les amener au Ministère.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes de la traductrice : **Excusez-moi toutes et tous, je suis désolée, vraiment : j'avais dit dans le premier chapitre que je mettrais la suite hier soir au plus tard, mais je sais pas - j'ai pris du retard dans les réponses aux reviews, et puis je suis retournée voir les Deathly Hallows (OH MON DIEU CETTE BANDE ORIGINALE GENIALE QUOI :D) et tout ça… Bref, vraiment désolée ! J'espère qu'une journée de retard ne vous a pas rendu(e)s trop impatient(e)s :D

Et promis, cette fois, je mets le dernier chapitre dans trois jours au plus tard ! Bonne lecture à tout le monde, et une fois de plus remercions tous en cœur mon beta-pokémon ! :D

**Said the Tortoise to the Hare**

Quand Draco ouvrit la porte de son bureau ce matin-là, Harry se leva immédiatement ; il avait l'expression de quelqu'un qui retrouve un frère disparu depuis longtemps. « _Draco _! » dit-il ; il se précipita vers le blond et lui passa un bras autour de la taille. « Tu es là ! Et on est vraiment, vraiment super occupés avec cette affaire des objets de Magie Noire qui ont été volés, n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco cligna des yeux ; même s'il appréciait de sentir le bras de Harry autour de sa taille, il ne comprenait pas vraiment pour quelle raison son coéquipier se comportait soudainement d'une manière aussi chaleureuse. Et puis il aperçut la femme, l'air de mauvaise humeur, qui se tenait près du bureau du brun, la main tendue et une moue boudeuse sur le visage - et il comprit.

Certaines personnes auraient pu se sentir vexées à l'idée d'être utilisées comme une distraction, ou en tant que défense contre quelqu'un avec qui Harry ne voulait pas sortir. Mais ces personnes-là étaient des idiots, et ils n'avaient aucune chance de devenir l'ami de Harry Potter. Draco effleura la nuque de l'ancien Gryffondor, jouant avec les mèches brunes qui se trouvaient là, tout en continuant à fixer la femme du regard. Harry soupira et se détendit, sans pour autant réaliser que c'était bien évidemment grâce au geste du blond. La femme serra le poing et émit une sorte de feulement silencieux, presque comme un chat en colère.

« Le cas des objets volés » répéta Draco. « Oui, nous sommes vraiment très occupés, je le crains. » Il prit soin de sourire d'un air agréable avant même que Harry ne le relâche et se retourne. « Est-ce qu'il y a une raison particulière à ce que - je suis désolé, j'ai oublié votre nom. »

Bien sûr qu'il connaissait son nom. Il s'agissait d'Elise Sanders, et elle travaillait au Département de Régulation et de Contrôle des Créatures Magiques ; ses yeux noirs et froids scrutaient Harry depuis bien trop longtemps pour que Draco ait oublié comment elle s'appelait. Mais son coéquipier n'avait nul besoin de savoir cela, tout comme Sanders d'ailleurs. Cette dernière était tellement mécontente qu'elle n'hésita pas à presque montrer les dents, cette fois.

Bien sûr, étant donné que Harry se trouvait face à elle à cet instant précis, elle avait l'air pour lui particulièrement hostile - surtout en comparaison de Draco, qui lui avait une attitude calme et polie. Le brun fronça les sourcils et recula d'un pas, hochant légèrement la tête. « Je suis désolé, mais je crois que je ne pourrai pas accepter votre rendez-vous, Miss Sanders » dit-il. « Puisque nous sommes si occupés. »

Sanders plissa les yeux ; elle prit un ton tellement suave que même Harry allait sans doute pouvoir réaliser qu'il était artificiel, et à cause de cela, Draco eut presque pitié d'elle. « Tu ne changeras pas d'avis, Harry ? S'il te plait ? Je suis une de tes fans depuis que je suis petite. »

_Erreur_. Harry n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec les gens qui commençaient par se présenter en tant que fans, et ensuite seulement en tant que personnes. Il recula encore un peu vers Draco ; seulement de quelques centimètres, mais établissant de façon claire laquelle des deux autres personnes de la pièce il préférait. Draco était capable de décrypter ses actions inconscientes aussi facilement que celles qu'il faisait consciemment, maintenant. Il inclina un peu la tête et enfouit son nez dans les cheveux de son coéquipier, tout en fixant Elise droit dans les yeux.

« Pas de rendez-vous ce week-end » dit Harry, et sa voix était aussi grinçante que deux cailloux frottés l'un contre l'autre.

Au moins, Sanders, même si elle n'était pas assez perspicace pour se rendre compte qu'elle avait mis Harry de mauvaise humeur, était suffisamment intelligente pour réaliser qu'elle ne pourrait pas remporter ses faveurs ce jour-là. Elle rejeta ses cheveux blonds en arrière, fit la moue, puis passa à côté d'eux en jetant un regard langoureux à l'ancien Gryffondor. Harry croisa les bras et lui jeta un coup d'œil exaspéré.

Draco réprima un éclat de rire moqueur. Elise Sanders était le genre de personne calculatrice avec laquelle Harry ne pourrait jamais s'entendre, parce qu'elle ne lui montrerait jamais sa véritable personnalité et qu'il le savait parfaitement. L'Auror apprécierait plus sûrement l'ambition franche de quelqu'un qui voudrait être vu avec lui plutôt qu'un masque.

Le brun se rapprocha encore de Draco pour laisser passer Sanders, ce à quoi l'ancien Serpentard n'avait aucune objection à faire. Après cela, il était tellement distrait qu'il passa plusieurs instants à fixer la porte après qu'elle fut partie. Son coéquipier s'éclaircit un peu la gorge.

Harry rougit d'un coup et s'écarta brusquement de lui ; il commença à tripoter les papiers sur son bureau comme s'il pouvait y lire les secrets de l'univers tout entier. « Désolé » dit-il. « J'ai juste - J'avais juste besoin de - Je suis désolé. »

« Ca ne me dérange pas » lui répondit Draco, prenant volontairement une voix plus grave que d'habitude pour surprendre Harry et le faire se retourner. Ce que ce dernier fit d'ailleurs ; le blond le fixa droit dans les yeux pendant un instant, juste un peu trop longtemps pour que ce soit parfaitement anodin. « Ca ne m'a pas dérangé du tout » dit-il dans un souffle.

Le rouge monta encore un peu plus aux joues de Harry, et il détourna finalement les yeux, clignant des paupières comme si on venait juste de le tirer d'un rêve. Le blond retint un petit rire, et se dirigea vers son propre bureau. Son coéquipier venait de répondre inconsciemment à ses avances, mais il était confus : après tout, il n'avait pas l'habitude de penser à Draco de cette façon, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais l'ancien Serpentard en avait assez fait pour ce matin - bien plus en fait qu'il n'aurait osé faire si Sanders ne s'était pas présentée à point nommé. Alors il reprit son rôle d'ami compatissant et dit, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, « Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? »

L'expression du visage de Harry changea en une seconde ; quand il se redressa, il avait un rictus moqueur aux lèvres - un rictus dont la vue consola presque Draco d'avoir eu lui-même à se retenir quand Sanders était encore dans la pièce. « Oh, un rendez-vous, _bien sûr_. » Il joua avec quelques feuilles sur son bureau sans les regarder et agita sa baguette dans leur direction, jetant un _Incendio _informulé. Le blond, tout en regardant la fumée s'élever en lentes spirales, espéra que son collègue n'avait rien brûlé de vital. Bien sûr, il faisait des copies de la plupart de leurs rapports et de leurs dossiers précisément pour cette raison, mais bon. « C'est ce qu'elles veulent toutes. Ce qu'elles pensent qu'elles peuvent toutes avoir. » Il se retourna et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, qui gémit presque vraiment de douleur cette fois. Draco nota qu'elle n'avait toujours pas craqué, cependant. « Je ne comprends pas leur attitude. Ca ne fait même pas trois mois que j'ai rompu avec Ginny. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles pensent que je suis _prêt _à avoir un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un d'autre aussi tôt ? »

« Elles ne te comprennent pas » lui répondit Draco. Et voilà - la chance parfaite pour lui de s'imposer dans l'esprit d'Harry comme quelqu'un qui le comprenait _vraiment_, et de prévenir le brun contre ses potentiels rivales. « Elles se contentent d'imaginer ce qu'elles feraient dans ta situation, au lieu de réfléchir à comment tu t'es déjà comporté par le passé et d'en tirer des conclusions vis-à-vis de ta conduite d'aujourd'hui. Elles imaginent ce que ça leur ferait d'être célèbres et de pouvoir sortir avec n'importe qui. Et étant donné qu'elles n'ont pas cette célébrité, elles imaginent que si elles sortent avec toi, celle que tu as se reportera sur elles. »

« Mais tout ce qu'elles ont à _faire_, c'est de s'intéresser un peu à ma vie ! » gémit le brun. Il croisa les mains derrière la tête en prenant un air dramatique, puis se passa les doigts dans les cheveux. « La _Gazette _en parle avec suffisamment de détails ! Je ne veux pas de cette célébrité, et je l'ai dit à tout le monde, dans un tas d'interviews. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles penseraient qu'il sagit de mensonges ? »

« Parce qu'elles sont incapables de faire preuve d'assez d'empathie pour te comprendre » lui répondit Draco. « Elles pensent que c'est de la fausse modestie - parce que c'est le genre de façade qu'elles présenteraient au reste du monde si elles étaient à ta place, et comme ça elles pourraient recevoir encore plus d'éloges sur leur comportement. »

Harry laissa tomber sa tête sur son bureau avec un grand bruit. L'ancien Serpentard lui sourit, et s'assura que son sourire sympathique était toujours en place quand l'autre homme releva la tête. « Je ne les supporte pas » murmura le brun. « Même si je voulais sortir avec quelqu'un comme maintenant, j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un qui me fait confiance et qui me respecte, même quand je voudrais la contredire. »

« Je comprends » dit Draco, et il savait que le double-sens de ses paroles pénétrerait inconsciemment dans l'esprit de son collègue. Il le savait, parce qu'il avait déjà pris l'habitude d'utiliser cette technique avec Harry avant, pour le guider en douceur dans la direction de ce qu'il voulait que l'autre homme fasse ou pense.

Et voilà une preuve que son coéquipier commençait à prendre conscience de ses indications subtiles, pensa-t-il : Harry sursauta soudainement, puis il rougit, avant de commencer à le fixer du regard, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

Draco lui rendit son regard, faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre ce qui dans ses paroles avait pu provoquer une telle agitation ; Harry se retourna, et s'enterra presque littéralement dans ses papiers. Le blond se saisit de sa plume et commença à travailler, sifflotant à voix basse.

_Le Serpentard est aux anges et tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. _

* * *

><p>« Je sais ce que tu es en train de faire, tu sais. »<p>

Draco leva les yeux, un sourire innocent aux lèvres. Granger était entrée dans leur bureau une heure auparavant et avait dit qu'elle allait attendre Harry - ce dernier était parti boire un coup au Chaudron Baveur, une fois de plus. Il n'avait pas invité le blond à venir avec lui, cette fois. Il ignorait peut-être pourquoi lui-même, mais l'ancien Serpentard le savait, lui ; il avait bien remarqué les coups d'œil rapides que son coéquipier lui lançait de plus en plus souvent maintenant, et la façon dont il malmenait ses lèvres d'un air perturbé.

Draco pensait que ce n'était pas le fait qu'il était attiré par un homme qui le rendait confus. Harry lui avait en effet confié après leur première nuit de beuverie commune qu'il était bisexuel, même s'il n'avait jamais regardé personne d'autre que Ginny, et n'envisageait même pas de le faire. C'était juste quelque chose qui faisait partie de sa personnalité, et qu'il pensait que ses amis devaient savoir.

Non, le brun était perturbé parce qu'il se sentait attiré par quelqu'un avec qui il travaillait depuis plus de trois ans maintenant, et parce qu'il ne ressentait plus rien pour Ginny.

Draco faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour encourager cette attirance, bien sûr. Il s'était penché pour ramasser des feuilles tombées par terre plus de fois pendant ces quinze derniers jours qu'au cours de toute l'année précédente, et il avait fait en sorte que Harry le surprenne souvent alors qu'il regardait dans le vide d'un air rêveur, et surtout il faisait comme s'il n'avait pas entendu son coéquipier entrer. Il savait que le brun aimait bien l'air qu'il avait quand sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte, et ses yeux un peu écarquillés.

« Malfoy ? Est-ce que tu m'as entendue ? J'ai dit que je savais ce que tu étais en train de faire. »

Draco reporta son attention sur Granger. « Oui, je t'ai entendue », dit-il. « Mais étant donné que tu n'as pas continué quand je t'ai regardée, je n'ai pas pensé que c'était suffisamment important pour que je prenne la peine de chercher à en savoir plus. »

Granger serra les dents. Draco lui adressa un autre sourire inexpressif. C'était de sa faute à elle, et non de la sienne, si ses réponses ne la satisfaisaient pas. Il avait pris soin d'être poli avec les amis de Harry depuis qu'il avait réalisé qu'il se sentait attiré par son partenaire. Non, évidemment, à cette époque il n'avait pas cru que le brun pourrait un jour quitter Ginny, mais il n'y avait aucun mal à jeter les bases d'une possible entente entre eux - juste au cas où.

Ni Granger ni Weasley ne lui avaient jamais complètement fait confiance ; ils semblaient croire que sa politesse n'était qu'un nouveau plan machiavélique. Mais Harry avait tout à fait accepté, et appréciait même, cette nouvelle courtoisie ; et en plus, grâce à cela, Granger et Weasley paraissaient à ses yeux encore plus malpolis qu'ils ne l'étaient vraiment.

« Je sais que tu essayes de faire en sorte qu'Harry s'intéresse à toi », murmura la jeune femme, se penchant un peu vers lui. « Je sais que tu veux sortir avec lui, à la place de Ginny. Mais ça ne marchera pas. D'autres gens lui ont fait de bien meilleures propositions. »

« Vraiment ? J'en suis heureux. » Draco prit soin de hausser les sourcils, d'écarquiller les yeux, et de prendre un ton dégagé et réjoui. « Weasley aurait-elle fini par retrouver ses esprits ? Elle a décidé de recommencer à sortir avec lui, au lieu de se pavaner devant lui avec ses petits copains du moment ? »

« Non », dit Granger, et elle se renfrogna. « Qui t'a donné _cette _description du comportement de Ginny ? »

« Ton fiancé », lui répondit l'Auror avec bonne volonté.

La mine de la jeune femme s'assombrit encore - et Draco eut envie de l'applaudir. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il était humainement possible de prendre une telle expression, même _étant donné _la malheureuse configuration de son visage. « Il y a des gens qui veulent sortir avec lui », dit-elle. « Des femmes aimables et sympathiques. De jolies femmes. »

« J'en suis vraiment heureux », répéta le blond. « Quels sont leurs noms ? »

« Elise Sanders, par exemple - »

« Elle a commencé à le suivre partout il y a deux semaines », dit Draco. « Je ne pense pas qu'elle lui ait fait une grande impression, pour être honnête avec toi. » Il se caressa le menton et pencha la tête sur le côté. « Tu dis que ces femmes veulent sortir avec Harry. Est-ce qu'il veut sortir avec elles ? »

« Il va forcément en trouver _une _parmi elles », répliqua Granger, élevant la voix. « Il n'a pas l'habitude de ne pas sortir avec quelqu'un, surtout étant donné qu'il a été avec Ginny pendant si longtemps - »

« Oh, merci, Hermione. Je ne savais pas que tu me trouvais particulièrement bizarre. »

Draco cligna des yeux ; il tourna la tête, prenant un air complètement surpris - même si en réalité, il avait entendu des pas approcher. Mais il n'aurait pas pu prévoir un timing aussi parfait - Granger prise sur le fait, en train de dire des choses aussi stupides que celles-ci, et rougissant aussi fortement qu'elle s'était renfrognée un peu plus tôt - et il n'aurait même pas voulu l'avoir prévu, en vérité. Des coincidences comme celles-là étaient encore plus appréciables quand on les laissait arriver toutes seules.

« Ce n'est pas ça, Harry », fit Granger d'un air sérieux, et elle se leva. « C'est juste - on s'est vraiment inquiétés pour toi depuis que tu as rompu avec Ginny, et on pense tous que tu as besoin de quelqu'un dans ta vie. Ca a été le cas pendant tellement longtemps après tout. »

« C'est elle qui a rompu avec moi, tu te souviens ? » répliqua Harry d'un ton sec. Il s'appuya d'une main sur le chambranle de la porte, mais Draco n'estimait pas que c'était pour retrouver son équilibre ; il n'avait pas beaucoup bu apparemment, si l'on en jugeait par son expression. « Et je n'apprécie pas que tu ne puisses pas attendre plus de trois mois avant d'essayer de me jeter quelqu'un dans les bras, Hermione. Juste, laisse-moi faire mes propres choix, d'accord ? Et je pense que tu peux compter sur moi pour faire un meilleur choix que le tien. »

Son regard et le ton de sa voix étaient si amers que Draco n'avait qu'une envie : se lever de son fauteil et le réconforter. Mais ce ne serait pas une bonne idée, à la fois parce qu'il s'agirait d'une avancée trop rapide dans son propre plan, et parce qu'une telle action ne manquerait pas d'éveiller encore plus les soupçons de Granger.

« Harry, je suis désolée », murmura la brune. « On veut juste que tu sois heureux. » Et elle avait l'air assez malheureuse pour que Draco se sente presque compatissant - sauf que c'était bien fait pour elle.

« Je sais, Hermione. » Le ton de sa voix était encore contrarié, mais Harry plaça une main compatissante sur son épaule. L'ancien Serpentard sourit un peu. _Oui, toutes celles qui pensent qu'elles peuvent juste se contenter de devenir sa petite copine ne sont rien de plus que des idiotes. C'est tellement mieux de d'abord être son ami. Il a de la sollicitude pour ses amis même quand il est en colère contre eux. _« Mais - J'ai besoin de temps, ok ? Alors plus d'intrigues ou de plans, et n'accuse plus Draco, peu importe ce dont tu allais l'accuser là. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille que tu retournes avec Ginny. » Granger jeta un coup d'œil au blond. « Ou avec qui que ce soit d'autre, d'ailleurs. »

« Je veux qu'Harry sorte avec qui il a envie de sortir », répondit l'intéressé - et c'était parfaitement sincère, donc l'expression de son visage était par là-même tout à fait innocente. Granger ne remarquerait pas le mot le plus important dans sa phrase, c'est-à-dire « veux » ; ou du moins, elle ne lui accorderait pas assez d'importance. Draco avait bien l'intention de faire en sorte que le brun ait envie de sortir avec lui, et même que ce soit lui qui fasse le premier pas.

Granger lui montra presque les dents et sortit en trombe du bureau. Harry se laissa tomber sur sa chaise - qui laissa entendre ce qui ressemblait tout à fait à un cri d'agonie, cette fois - et hocha la tête. « Je suis désolé, Draco », dit-il. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi mes amis se méfient tellement de toi. »

_Ils font tous partie d'un merveilleux et charmant petit cercle fermé, voilà pourquoi, _se dit Draco. _Ils savent que la meilleure chose qui leur soit jamais arrivée est d'être l'ami de Harry Potter, et ils veulent m'empêcher de le devenir. _Mais si jamais il disait ça à son coéquipier, il devrait sans doute faire face à la modestie naturelle de Harry - ou bien ce dernier commencerait à défendre ses amis. Et il ne voyait aucune raison valable de s'engager dans un tel combat maintenant. Il hocha la tête. « Ne t'en fais pas », dit-il. « Je sais qu'ils n'arrivent sûrement pas à oublier ce que je leur ai fait quand on était à l'école. » Il n'avait pas peur de reconnaître sa culpabilité ; cela ne le rendrait que plus noble, et même courageux, aux yeux de Harry.

« Mais pourtant, moi, j'ai bien réussi. » Le brun posa son menton sur sa main, et fronça les sourcils. « Et tu m'as pardonné ce que moi, je t'ai fait. C'est ça que je n'arrive pas à comprendre… Si _nous_, nous avons réussi à oublier tout ça, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'y arrivent pas ? »

Draco lui rendit son sourire, mais garda le silence. Il n'allait certainement pas rappeler à Harry l'ambiance glaciale de leurs trois premiers mois en tant que coéquipiers, puisque l'ancien Gryffondor semblait décidé à oublier cette période. Le blond avait finalement réalisé à l'époque qu'il voulait avoir une relation différente avec son collègue, à la fois parce que Harry était terriblement attirant, et parce que durant leurs missions il n'arriverait certainement jamais à faire confiance à quelqu'un qui le détestait. Alors il avait invité Harry au Manoir Malfoy.

Quand le brun était arrivé chez lui, il avait approximativement la même attitude qu'un chat sur la queue duquel on aurait marché - tendu et sur ses gardes. Mais Draco l'avait accueilli avec simplicité, sans sa prétension habituelle, et lui avait fait visité le Manoir. Il lui avait montré l'endroit où sa tante avait torturé Granger - et il avait bien pris soin d'appeler Bellatrix sa tante, pour que Harry ne puisse pas l'accuser d'ignorer leur lien de parenté ; et il avait également indiqué les pièces dans lesquelles il ne pouvait plus mettre les pieds - parce qu'à chaque fois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des crises de panique. Et il lui avait montré aussi la chambre à coucher où le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait forcé à torturer la plupart de ses victimes ; il avait admis alors à quel point il continuait parfois à se détester lui-même à cause de tout cela.

A la fin de leur petit parcours, Harry avait posé sa main sur son épaule pendant un instant. Il n'avait rien dit, mais lorsqu'il était entré dans leur bureau le jour suivant, il l'avait salué calmement - et Draco avait alors su que leurs problèmes étaient sur le point d'être résolus. Et tout ça parce qu'il avait été honnête et qu'il avait pris un risque.

_C'est ça que les amis de Harry n'arrivent pas à comprendre_, pensa-t-il. _Ils n'ont aucune raison de prendre des risques avec moi, bien sûr. Ils ne me trouvent certainement pas attirant _- Granger et Weasley allaient se marier dès qu'ils cesseraient de trouver l'idée de se tourner autour plus amusante que celle de partager une maison - _et ils ne me font pas confiance parce que j'ai une certaine influence sur Harry._

« Eh bien, de toute façon », finit par dire le brun, en se levant, « Je ne veux toujours pas être ici, mais je me suis rappelé que j'allais avoir besoin d'un peu plus de Gallions que ça si je voulais aller dans un endroit un peu plus chic. » Il fouilla dans les tiroirs pendant un moment, puis il déposa une bourse clinquante sur son bureau avec un grognement satisfait. Il se dirigea vers la porte, mais il s'arrêta à mi-chemin, et se retourna lentement.

Draco, qui avait entamé la lecture d'un dossier à propos d'une nouvelle maladie qu'on pensait provoquée par de la magie noire, leva les yeux. Il avait envie de taquiner un peu son coéquipier, mais il se retint quand il vit la façon dont Harry le regardait. Son expression trahissait une certaine vulnérabilité - d'habitude, il ne s'autorisait pas à montrer autant de fragilité, ou tout du moins pas quand il était conscient.

« Est-ce que tu veux venir ? » murmura le brun.

S'il avait eu quelqu'un d'autre en face de lui, Draco aurait demandé s'il s'agissait d'un rendez-vous. Mais Harry était déjà suffisamment sur les nerfs en ce moment (et c'était tout à fait normal, étant donné tout ce qui lui était arrivé récemment), et loin de lui l'idée de gâcher le premier mouvement positif du brun - surtout qu'après tout, il ne s'était pas attendu à une progression si rapide de son plan.

« Ca me plairait assez, oui », dit-il. Il se leva, prenant soin d'utiliser une formulation simple et de conserver une gestuelle aussi peu élaborée que possible alors qu'il se saisissait de sa cape. Harry le regardait d'un air suspicieux (sûrement sans même s'en rendre compte, d'ailleurs) ; il y avait une possibilité qu'il prenne une conduite trop complexe, ou une tournure de phrase inhabituelle, comme un sous-entendu - et dans ce cas, le brun ne manquerait pas de se braquer immédiatement.

« Bien », fit Harry, et il eut un grand sourire. Quelques secondes plus tard cependant, il fronça les sourcils, comme s'il essayait de déterminer pourquoi il était si heureux que Draco l'accompagne.

Le blond décida de le distraire habilement en lui posant une question. « J'ai remarqué que tu ne m'avais pas encore redonné le rapport sur l'affaire Pendlegreen. Pourquoi ? »

Harry lui répondit sur un ton sec ; mais alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous les deux vers les ascenceurs au bout du couloir en continuant à se disputer, l'ancien Gryffondor se rapprocha un peu plus près de lui. Et il réitéra ce mouvement quand Draco s'écarta volontairement de son partenaire.

_Peut-être bien que Harry sait ce qu'il veut, après tout. _

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'un peu plus tard dans la soirée, ils entrèrent dans la petite maison de Draco, ils furent accueillis par les cris perçants de Gamaliel ; le faucon semblait très agité, apparemment. Harry tressaillit et plaça délibérément les mains sur ses oreilles. « Je ne sais pas comment tu peux supporter cet animal », dit-il.<p>

« Il a seulement faim, c'est tout », répondit Draco calmement, et il laissa la porte se refermer derrière lui alors qu'il se débarrassait de sa cape. Aucun de ses elfes de maison n'apparut à ses côtés pour s'en occuper, mais il savait que c'était parce qu'ils étaient sans aucun doute en train de s'occuper de Gamaliel, essyant de convaincre le faucon de manger quelque chose. « J'espère bien qu'on ne te laissera jamais la charge de t'occuper d'un pauvre animal sans défense, Potter. »

Harry se retourna pour lui répondre. Il souriait, et ses yeux pétillaient d'amusement. Draco se dit qu'il aurait sans doute la même expression après leur premier baiser, et il lui rendit son sourire.

« _Bâtard ! _»

Un éclair de lumière rouge révéla une silhouette qui se tenait dans un coin de la pièce, une baguette à la main. Draco reconnut le sortilège qui venait d'être lancé quand la lumière rouge se rassembla en une boule d'énergie qui se dirigeait droit vers Harry, et allait le toucher en plein milieu du dos.

Il poussa son coéquipier hors de la trajectoire du maléfice ; au même moment, il sortit sa baguette de la manche gauche de sa robe et murmura un contre-sort assez puissant pour lui permettre de survivre. Il avait eu l'occasion de se familiariser avec ce sortilège durant la période où le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait occupé le Manoir Malfoy, et il savait jusque dans quelle mesure il pourrait en supporter les effets dévastateurs.

Sans aucune autre protection que son bouclier marmonné à la hâte, il se plaça sur la trajectoire du maléfice, et fit rempart de son corps entre ce dernier et Harry.

La douleur se fit sentir immédiatement, dévorante ; le maléfice l'avait atteint en plein milieu de la poitrine, et essayait d'atteindre son cœur pour ressortir dans son dos à l'instar d'une balle moldue. Draco grimaça et s'effondra sur le sol, ne poussant qu'un seul cri de pure agonie, avant de jeter les autres sortilèges qui lui sauveraient la vie.

Il sentit Harry passer près de lui avec la même rapidité qu'un oiseau de proie, et son coéquipier lança à la femme dans l'ombre un sortilège si puissant qu'il fit trembler les murs de la maisons et réduisit même Gamaliel au silence.

Draco émit ce qui ressemblait à un sifflement admiratif quand il vit la jambe de leur assaillante se dématérialiser, les particules qui la composaient se détachant les unes des autres rapidement et cessant aussitôt d'exister. La femme s'effondra sur le sol ; sa blessure ne saignait peut-être pas, mais elle cria tout de même de douleur. Harry utilisa un sortilège d'Attraction pour récupérer sa baguette et, toujours debout, il la fixa pendant un long moment. Draco n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'elle lut sur son visage, ce qui la fit cesser de crier et commencer à pleurer, mais il pouvait le deviner.

Il s'agissait d'Elise Sanders ; le blond y voyait suffisamment à la lueur du clair de lune qui traversait les carreaux pour la reconnaître. Bien sûr, elle avait suivi Harry parce qu'elle pensait qu'il devait sortir avec elle, et bien sûr, elle venait de ruiner ses chances plus sûrement que jamais auparavant. Draco aurait presque claqué la langue de dédain devant de stupidité - si seulement il pouvait se permettre de faire une chose aussi futile dans l'état où il se trouvait. Et oui, il y avait tellement d'erreurs qu'on pouvait éviter de faire en planifiant correctement les choses.

Et finalement, la colère qui semblait donner envie à Harry de tuer Sanders, ou au moins de casser sa baguette, sembla le quitter. Il lui lança un sortilège du Saucisson et se détourna d'elle pour s'accroupir auprès de Draco, ses yeux brillants de larmes contenues. Il plaça une main derrière la tête du blond et l'attira près de lui, posant son front contre le sien.

« Oh, mon dieu, Draco, tu es blessé ? » Il parla si vite que l'ancien Serpentard n'aurait pas réussi à le comprendre s'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre sa voix depuis déjà trois ans - à la fois quand il était éveillé ou quand il dormait, d'ailleurs.

« J'ai réussi à guérir une partie des dégâts », murmura-t-il. « J'ai déjà vu ce sort auparavant. Mais je devrais aller à Ste Mangouste. »

« Bien sûr que tu devrais y aller. » Harry se releva rapidement. Il souleva Draco gentiment, pour ne pas aggraver sa blessure. « Et _toi_… » Il jeta un regard noir à Sanders, comme s'il se demandait en combien de morceaux il allait devoir découper son cadavre pour réussir à le cacher.

« Livre-la à Kingsley », dit Draco à voix basse.

Harry tremblait de colère, mais il s'abstint de répondre. Sanders avait l'air de s'être évanouie de terreur.

« C'est ce que tu dois faire », murmura le blond. Il laissa sa main gauche effleurer la joue de son coéquipier. « Tu ne dois pas la laisser te prendre quoi que ce soit. Ni ta vie, ni la mienne, et ni ton travail. »

Après quelques minutes de plus, Harry hocha brièvement la tête et lança un sort de Lévitation en direction de Sanders, de façon à ce que le corps de cette dernière les suivents alors que le brun se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée, Draco toujours dans ses bras. Le blond bougea un peu afin de trouver une position plus confortable dans les bras de son collègue.

« Quand j'ai cru que je t'avais perdu », marmonna Harry dans ses cheveux. Il n'ajouta rien de plus, peut-être parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots justes, peut-être parce qu'il pensait que Draco comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire.

Draco appuya sa tête contre l'épaule du brun, et il prit une profonde inspiration, le nez contre la peau de l'ancien Gryffondor - il pouvait encore sentir l'odeur brûlante qu'avait laissée la magie dont ce dernier s'était servi - et il sourit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes de la traductrice : **Une fois de plus, toutes mes excuses ! Enfin bon, cette fois c'est surtout la faute de mon beta - eh oui, chacun son tour :p (Bon, cela dit, je viens juste de finir de répondre aux reviews… Ouais, j'ai mis genre quatre jours… OH MON DIEU, MAIS JE SAIS PAS CE QU'IL SE PASSE, J'ARRIVE PLUS A TENIR LES DELAIS. LA LOOSE.)

Bon, voilà, bon courage encore une fois à ceux qui travaillent, et bonne lecture à toutes et à tous :D

**Said the Tortoise to the Hare**

Ste Mangouste s'était nettement amélioré au niveau des soins que l'on y prodiguait depuis la dernière fois où Draco avait dû y mettre les pieds. Bien sûr, peut-être que cela aidait aussi que l'Elu refuse de quitter son chevet, et scrute chaque personne qui s'approchait de son lit en plissant les yeux, comme s'il pouvait voir en un seul coup d'œil quelle relation exactement elles entretenaient avec Elise Sanders.

« Monsieur Potter, vous nous gênez vraiment à toujours vous retrouver dans nos pieds comme ça », entendit Draco dire un des Guérisseurs alors qu'il se trouvait allongé sur son lit, les yeux toujours fermés et une expression vulnérable et angélique plaquée sur le visage.

« Je peux vous causer encore plus d'ennuis, si j'en ai envie », répondit Harry, sur un ton qui ne manqua pas d'exciter le blond. En fait, il aimait bien entendre son partenaire menacer quelqu'un - à condition bien sûr que le brun n'utilise pas cette voix-là en lui parlant à _lui_.

Le Guérisseur s'éloigna précipitamment. Draco eut un léger sourire ; il garda les yeux fermés, et fit semblant de soupirer dans son sommeil. Il sentit Harry baisser la main, sa paume effleurant à peine son front.

Parfois le brun lui parlait, sa voix déversant un flot de paroles continues, comme s'ils étaient seuls, tous les deux. Draco, magnanime, lui pardonnait son manque d'attention. Bien sûr que Harry allait tomber dans son piège, croire qu'il était endormi, et qu'il n'allait pas vraiment faire attention à ceux qui l'environnaient. Après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute si l'ancien Serpentard était un si bon acteur.

« C'est comme si je venais de tourner à un coin de rue, et que j'avais vu mes parents debouts devant moi. C'était tellement _soudain_. Quand je t'ai vu allongé sur le sol après que Sanders t'ait blessé, j'ai su que - tu étais beaucoup plus important pour moi que ce que je croyais. » Harry eut un petit rire. « Je me demande si Hermione serait surprise en entendant ça. »

_Granger est un peu plus perspicace que ce que tu penses_, avait envie de lui dire Draco ; mais il garda le silence - parce que pour rien au monde, il ne dirait quelque chose de positif sur cette femme. Et puis, il s'était arrangé pour que sa bouche prenne une moue « naturelle » pendant qu'il « dormait », et il sentait que le regard du brun s'égarait de temps à autre du côté de ses lèvres. Encore quelques instants de silence contemplatif, et Harry allait agir de lui-même.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire à quel point tu as été chanceux », dit Harry à un autre moment, sa main passant avec un rythme lent et hypnotisant dans les cheveux du blond - et ces gestes rendirent Draco immédiatement jaloux de tout ceux et de toutes celles que ces mains-là avaient déjà touchés auparavant. Tous ces gens devaient maintenant être au courant de ce que ces mains merveilleuses pouvaient faire. Et pire encore, ils savaient même peut-être exactement ce que cela faisait lorsque l'une d'elles vous touchait, et cela signifiait que Draco allait sûrement devoir repousser une foule d'admirateurs acharnés jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. « Les Guérisseurs ont dit qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu une chose pareille. Ce maléfice est censé - traverser ton corps de part en part en brûlant tous les organes qui se trouvent sur son chemin. » Sa voix se brisa en prononçant ces quelques derniers mots.

Draco avait envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr, il savait déjà tout ça - et c'était justement ce pourquoi il avait lancé un contresort approprié avant de se jeter devant Harry. S'il n'avait pas connu ce contre-maléfice, alors il aurait jeté un dérivé du sortilège du Bouclier. Il voulait que son coéquipier tombe amoureux de lui, tout comme il était lui-même tombé amoureux du brun - mais il souhaitait également être en vie pour récolter les fruits de son dur labeur.

« Je n'arrive même pas à y penser », murmura Harry. « J'en ai fait des cauchemars, après que les Guérisseurs m'en ont parlé. Je n'arrive pas à croire - je ne supporte pas que - » Sa main resta immobile sur la tête de Draco pendant un moment, et le blond discerna un bruissement qui lui indiqua que son partenaire hochait la tête. « J'en ai fait des cauchemars », répéta-t-il, au lieu de finir sa phrase.

Draco soupira et se retourna, comme s'il était en train de se réveiller, avant d'entrouvrir ses yeux avec précaution pour pouvoir examiner le visage de Harry. Le brun le fixait avec une expression avide qui le rendit assez fier de lui. Evidemment, il s'attendait à un peu mieux que ça - mais il savait bien que le moment propice n'était pas encore arrivé, et il serait vraiment stupide de sa part de trop en demander à Harry maintenant, de tout gâcher alors qu'il était si près d'atteindre l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé.

Il se « réveilla » complètement, et demanda en baîllant, « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a au petit-déjeuner ? »

Harry le fixa encore un instant avant de lui répondre, les yeux écarquillés et les pupilles un peu dilatées. Sa main, qui se trouvait toujours enfouie dans les cheveux de Draco, trembla et il la retira.

Mais le blond ne s'inquiéta pas de ce recul ; il pouvait déjà voir dans les yeux de Harry ce qui allait se passer, il savait qu'il avait gagné.

Et ensuite - Harry transplana.

* * *

><p>Draco se devait d'admettre qu'il n'avait rien remarqué, au début. Il sortit de Ste Mangouste trois jours plus tard, puis il eut à faire face aux conséquences de l'attaque de Sanders et à répondre à toutes les questions que Kingsley Shacklebolt ne cessait de vouloir lui poser - des questions toujours très polies, mais dont les réponses ne concernaient en rien le ministre. Draco n'avait jamais autant eu à marmonner « Je ne sais vraiment pas, monsieur » aussi souvent au cours de sa vie, même quand il avait essayé de mentir à Snape ; et il n'avait jamais réussi à éviter aussi adroitement de parler du sujet principal - c'est-à-dire que Sanders avait effectivement de bonnes raisons d'être jalouse de lui, et qu'il le savait.<p>

Après en avoir fini avec tout cela, Draco put enfin rentrer chez lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Gamaliel qui se lissait les plumes sur son perchoir, et réalisa alors que Harry n'avait ni cherché à le voir, ni essayé de prendre contact avec lui depuis cinq jours.

Draco s'adossa au mur, parce que c'était dans cette position qu'il arrivait le mieux à penser clairement, et but une gorgée de la tasse de thé qu'un de ses elfes de maison avait intelligemment penser à lui apporter. Il avait beau être un véritable expert en ce qui concernait le fait de décrypter le comportement de Harry, il se devait d'admettre que la situation actuelle le rendait quelque peu perplexe. Le brun avait presque reconnu qu'il était amoureux de lui. Pourquoi reculerait-il maintenant, au lieu de foncer tête baissée comme il l'avait fait quand il s'était décidé à recommencer à sortir avec Ginny Weasley juste après la guerre ?

Draco réfléchit, et rejeta la possibilité que les amis de son coéquipier aient pu intervenir. Harry avait établi clairement qu'il ne laisserait pas ses amis et leurs idées d'avec qui il devrait sortir diriger sa vie amoureuse.

Et il en aurait entendu parler si Harry avait été envoyé en mission urgente avec un partenaire différent. C'était le genre de choses que Kingsley aurait pensé à prendre la peine de lui signaler, et en plus il savait très bien que Harry et lui étaient bien meilleurs dans les situations de crises que n'importe quelle autre équipe d'Aurors, alors les répartir avec d'autres coéquipiers n'avait absolument aucun sens.

Est-ce qu'il pourrait se croire responsable de la blessure de Draco, et être en train de déprimer quelque part ? Ou peut-être qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir été trop violent avec Sanders ? Draco rejeta également cette possibilité. Harry laissait toujours les détails de ses combats _derrière _lui. Il n'avait plus le même stupide complexe de culpabilité que pendant son adolescence, même s'il avait toujours tendance à se rendre responsable de pas mal de choses. Mais le brun serait venu voir Draco en balbutiant des excuses sans fin si c'était ce qui le perturbait maintenant ; il ne serait pas assis chez lui occupé à fixer le mur d'un air désespéré - ou peu importe ce qu'il était en train de faire, d'ailleurs.

_Il vaut mieux pour lui qu'il n'ait pas essayé de se remettre avec Ginny Weasley. _

Draco s'autorisa un rictus qui déforma les traits de son visage pendant un court instant. Puis il leva les yeux au ciel, et reprit une expression pensive. Bien sûr que non, l'ancien Gryffondor n'aurait jamais fait ça. Le blond s'enorgueillissait justement de bien connaître Harry, et une tentative pathétique pour revenir vers la fille qui avait rompu avec lui, surtout après des mois, n'était pas du tout dans sa nature.

Non, finit par se décider Draco, la cause la plus plausible de l'absence de Harry était sûrement que cet amour inattendu que son coéquipier ressentait pour lui l'avait effrayé, et qu'il avait décidé de prendre un peu de recul pour pouvoir y réfléchir. Et en ce moment même, il devait être en train de se demander pourquoi, alors qu'il n'avait pas eu envie de sortir avec quelqu'un depuis qu'il avait rompu avec Ginny, est-ce qu'il se trouvait soudain attiré par _Draco_. Il avait déjà avoué à l'hôpital que ce désir nouveau l'avait complètement surpris.

Il était assez difficile, se dit philosophiquement l'ancien Serpentard alors qu'il finissait son thé, de ne rien pouvoir faire alors que l'homme qu'il aimait était peut-être de se décider à ne pas sortir avec lui, après tout. Mais si Draco n'avait pas encore réussi à faire en sorte que Harry surmonte ses doutes, alors le blond ne méritait pas son amour. Un homme comme Harry Potter méritait de sortir avec quelqu'un d'intelligent.

En fait, Draco allait s'en tenir à son plan, attendre, et faire confiance à Harry : ce dernier allait bien finir par retrouver ses esprits, et se rendre compte de ce qui était le mieux pour lui.

Et il allait rester calme, et ignorer les doutes qui l'assaillaient, parce que la décision qu'il venait de prendre se basait sur ce qu'il savait de Harry - et qu'après tout, il ne s'était jamais trompé au sujet du brun depuis trois ans.

Harry ne revint pas au bureau le lendemain. Ni le jour suivant. Ni de toute la semaine, en fait.

* * *

><p>Draco était assez occupé à remplir des dossiers, et il se contenta donc d'adresser un sourire absent à Granger quand cette dernière vint lui rendre visite, l'air assez contente d'elle-même. La jeune femme commença par faire quelques remarques sans intérêt sur la couleur des murs du bureau qu'il partageait avec son coéquipier, avant de lui demander sans autre préambule : « Est-ce que tu sais où est Harry ? »<p>

« Non », lui répondit Draco. « Mais ces derniers jours ont été assez éprouvants pour lui, et généralement quelqu'un qui se retrouve obligé de blesser une de ses collègues de la façon dont il a eu à le faire avec Sanders mérite bien un peu de repos loin du Ministère. »

Ce qu'il venait de lui dire était tout à fait logique, et Granger le fixa d'un air renfrogné et légèrement vexé pendant un moment. Puis elle reprit, « Il a rendu visite à Ron, et il a vu Ginny. »

« Oh », dit Draco. Il jeta un coup d'œil au rapport qu'il était en train de rédiger et griffonna quelque chose, pour faire croire à Granger qu'il gardait le silence non pas parce que ses paroles l'avaient blessé, mais parce que ce qu'elle venait de lui dire ne présentait aucun intérêt pour lui. « Est-ce qu'ils ont recommencé à sortir ensemble ? Je suis content pour Harry. Je me suis demandé, quand Weasley a rompu avec lui, si elle continuerait à lui en vouloir à cause du temps qu'il passait loin d'elle pour son travail. Je ne pense pas qu'il va démissionner, alors - »

« Arrête, Malfoy. _Arrête_. »

Draco appuya ses mains jointes devant lui et leva les yeux vers Granger ; cette dernière avait quant à elle les mains sur les hanches, et il reprit espoir. Parce qu'une personne ayant enfin obtenu ce qu'elle souhaitait - c'est-à-dire, que son meilleur ami sorte avec la sœur de son fiancé - aurait l'air plus joyeuse que la jeune femme qui se trouvait devant lui.

« Je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'il recommence à sortir avec Ginny », dit Granger. « Je sais que tu veux le garder pour _toi_. »

« Je veux qu'il fasse ce qu'il a envie de faire », répondit calmement Draco. « C'est tout ce que je veux depuis des années, et je serais prêt à le jurer sous Véritaserum. »

« Mais _tu _veux être la personne avec qui il a envie de sortir. » A l'entendre, Granger donnait l'impression de parler d'un crime passible d'une peine d'emprisonnement à Azkaban.

« Si c'est Weasley qu'il choisit », continua le blond, faisant comme s'il n'avait pas entendu sa remarque, « alors il devrait sortir avec elle. Je leur souhaite même d'être heureux ensemble. Et au moins ça voudrait dire que je n'aurais plus à endurer les visites incessantes que toi et _ton _Weasley, vous n'arrêtez pas de me rendre, en m'accusant vaguement de crimes innommables. »

« Il a _vu _Ginny, mais il ne veut pas recommencer à _sortir _avec elle ! » explosa soudain la jeune femme. « Tu lui as _fait _quelque chose, Malfoy ! Tu l'as manipulé d'une façon ou d'une autre, tu as fait en sorte qu'il te voit autrement que comme un simple partenaire ! » Elle fit quelques pas dans sa direction, et même si elle n'avait pas l'air d'être armée, Draco resserra sa prise sur sa propre baguette magique, la main cachée sous son bureau. « Je n'aime pas qu'on manipule mes amis, Malfoy », continua-t-elle, et sa voix baissa dangereusement. « Harry en a déjà assez vu comme ça. En vérité, je pense qu'il peut te faire confiance en tant que partenaire, mais tu veux être plus pour lui que son simple coéquipier, n'est-ce pas ? Comme toutes les autres. »

« Je n'ai rien fait de plus que de passer du temps avec lui », dit Draco, « et j'ai presque sacrifié ma vie pour lui. »

« Tu as fait semblant », murmura Granger. « C'est obligé, tu as _dû _faire semblant. »

L'ancien Serpentard sortit une feuille de parchemin vierge et commença à écrire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » lui demanda la jeune femme.

« Je suis en train de t'écrire les noms et les adresses de Cheminette des Guérisseurs qui se sont occupés de moi. » Il leva les yeux vers elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres. « Tu peux toujours leur demander si j'ai fait semblant d'être blessé, et si j'ai vraiment réussi à persuader Sanders de sacrifier sa liberté et son travail en échange de - quoi ? Un joli petit paquet de Gallions ? Puisque tu as l'air de croire que c'est la seule chose que je suis capable de faire. »

Granger plissa les yeux. Puis elle dit, « Si j'allais voir Harry et que je lui faisais part de mes soupçons, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? »

« Je le laisserais faire son choix », répondit-il. _C'est ce que j'ai toujours fait. _Et il s'agissait de la vérité, alors il pouvait garder une expression calme et honnête sans trop de problèmes.

La jeune femme en face de lui hocha la tête. « Peut-être qu'il ne s'agit pas de manipulation au sens propre du terme, mais c'est quand même de la manipulation », dit-elle. « Tu veux qu'il tombe amoureux de toi ? »

« Je pense », lui répondit le blond avec raison, « que je devrais lui donner à _lui _la réponse à cette question, et non à toi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas demander à Harry ce qu'il veut ? »

_Un prédateur avisé ne perd pas son temps à se fatiguer en pourchassant sa proie, _pensa Draco, en repoussant le parchemin qu'il avait sous les yeux. _Il n'a besoin de frapper qu'une seule fois._

* * *

><p>Draco eut un sourire, et il lança un morceau de viande à Gamaliel. Le rapace tourna la tête à un angle presque impossible, attrapa le bout de nourriture au vol et l'avala. Puis il ouvrit à nouveau le bec et poussa un autre cri affamé. Le blond supposait que bientôt, l'animal ne ferait plus entendre que de véritables cris de chasse. Il n'avait toujours pas réussi à identifier l'espèce précise de faucon à laquelle appartenait Gamaliel, mais l'oiseau grandissait assez vite et son plumage se rapprochait petit à petit du blanc le plus pur. Draco devrait bientôt être capable de se prononcer.<p>

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. L'ancien Serpentard leva les yeux et haussa un sourcil, mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se lever et de quitter la pièce sombre dans laquelle il se trouvait, occupé à nourrir Gamaliel. Ses elfes de maison se chargeraient bien de conduire ce visiteur impromptu jusqu'à lui si par hasard il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'important.

C'est alors qu'il entendit sa voix murmurer, « Draco », et il s'autorisa à se remettre sur ses pieds et à se retourner rapidement.

Harry se tenait là, debout devant lui, les yeux écarquillés et les pupilles dilatées comme le jour où Draco s'était réveillé à l'hôpital. Le brun déglutit et posa sa cape sur le dossier d'une chaise qui se trouvait près de lui. « Je suis là », dit-il inutilement.

Draco traversa la pièce, se forçant à marcher plus lentement que ce qu'il n'aurait voulu. Il savait que son désir était clairement lisible sur son visage, mais cela importait peu désormais ; au point où ils en étaient tous les deux, Harry avait bien le droit de savoir que ses hypothétiques avances seraient les bienvenues. Draco souhaitait cependant que ce soit son coéquipier qui fasse le premier pas, pour qu'il puisse dire ensuite en toute bonne foi que c'était bien ce qu'avait souhaité l'ancien Gryffondor, et non quelque chose qu'il l'aurait lui-même forcé à faire - si jamais Granger ou quelqu'un d'autre venait à nouveau lui demander des comptes.

_Très bien_, admit-il, et il scruta attentivement le visage de Harry. _Et peut-être aussi que je veux vraiment que ce soit lui qui décide de sortir avec moi, sans avoir besoin de l'y pousser ou d'avoir _tout le temps _à le manipuler_.

« Oui, tu es là », dit-il, et il n'eut jamais le temps de déterminer si le côté un peu hésitant de sa voix était volontaire ou non, parce que son attention fut très vite détournée par Harry qui se jeta sur lui.

Le brun le plaqua presque contre le mur, ses lèvres embrassant avidement celles de Draco, ses mains caressant son corps sans relâche - passant dans ses cheveux puis descendant sur ses hanches, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à se décider sur les parties de son corps qu'il voulait toucher en premier. Le blond s'empêcha d'éclater de rire - il pensait que cette réaction serait plutôt mal accueillie - et il préféra plutôt passer une de ses jambes autour des hanches de Harry, afin d'attirer son vis-à-vis plus près encore de lui.

« Oh mon dieu, je t'aime », souffla l'ancien Gryffondor, détachant sa bouche de celle de Draco pendant quelques secondes. Ses yeux étaient assombris par le désir qu'il ressentait, mais les mots qu'il prononçait étaient clairs et logiques, comme s'il y avait réfléchi depuis longtemps. « J'aime comment tu es, comment tu réussis toujours à te maîtriser. J'aime savoir que je peux compter sur toi pour rester calme et trouver une solution, même quand je n'arrive plus à réfléchir moi-même. J'aime le fait que tu arrives à me parler de tes faiblesses, sans chercher à me les cacher. Tu es bien plus courageux que moi. »

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre - le courage de son coéquipier étaient une des choses qu'il admirait le plus, et se disputer avec son futur amant sur leurs qualités respectives était une perspective plutôt plaisante - mais Harry avait apparemment fini ce qu'il avait à dire, et il embrassa le blond plus férocement encore. Puis il sembla finalement se décider au sujet de l'endroit où il voulait placer ses mains ; il détacha la ceinture de Draco, et s'agenouilla dans le même mouvement pour prendre son sexe en bouche.

L'esprit embrumé, Draco réalisa qu'il allait sûrement apprécier ce qui allait se passer plus encore que toutes les fellations qu'on lui avait déjà faites au cours de sa vie, parce que l'homme à genoux devant lui était celui qu'il aimait et qu'il désirait depuis si longtemps, et parce qu'il avait le _droit _d'en profiter, après la patience et l'intelligence dont il avait dû faire preuve pour que Harry vienne enfin vers lui -

Mais surtout parce que l'ancien Gryffondor était quand même sacrément doué avec sa bouche.

Il faisait glisser le sexe de Draco entre ses lèvres avec tellement de détermination que ce dernier faillit presque jouir dès le début ; puis le brun réussit, sans que son partenaire n'arrive à déterminer _comment _exactement, à le prendre entièrement dans sa bouche - et il donnait l'impression de n'avoir même plus besoin de respirer. Le blond gémit et laissa retomber sa tête en arrière, contre le mur contre lequel il était appuyé. Ses hanches bougeaient sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler - cela ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant, et il aurait dû chercher un moyen de se maîtriser, parce que -

Eh bien, parce qu'il avait des _bonnes manières_, et qu'il sentait qu'il allait bientôt perdre tout contrôle de lui-même, et qu'il voudrait quand même réussir à prévenir Harry avant de -

Mais à cet instant précis son amant pressa sa langue contre le pénis de Draco, et la fit passer sur toute la longueur de son sexe - alors le blond ne put s'empêcher de pousser un halètement, et il oublia tout à fait comment respirer.

Il s'agrippa aux cheveux de Harry ; ce dernier grogna de satisfaction et maintint fermement les hanches de Draco, peut-être pour l'empêcher de trop bouger, peut-être parce qu'il ne savait pas où mettre ses mains. Un autre mouvement de succion, un autre coup de langue, et les hanches du blond remuèrent une fois de plus sans que ce dernier ne puisse s'en empêcher - il aurait probablement même glissé le long du mur jusqu'au sol si son partenaire ne l'avait pas maintenu en place. Il prit une brusque inspiration, gémit, et essaya pendant quelques secondes de faire comprendre à Harry à quel point ce qu'il éprouvait était _bon_, alors que son esprit était embrumé par toutes ces sensations - la chaleur et l'humidité brûlante et l'enthousiasme - qu'il ressentait, mais il ne parvint pas à trouver assez de souffle pour permettre à ses pensées de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

Il tenta également de continuer à regarder Harry, mais ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes sous la force du plaisir qu'il ressentait. Et vraiment, juste pouvoir profiter des mouvements de la langue de Harry sur son sexe lui suffit amplement pendant de longues minutes. Mais finalement, il _dut _regarder. Oui, avec suffisamment de chance il aurait encore l'occasion dans un futur proche de revoir Harry dans cette même situation, mais la première fois - la première fois était spéciale.

Il baissa les yeux, et vit la tête du brun qui faisait des va-et-vients en rythme, sa bouche autour de son sexe, sa gorge se contractant, ses cheveux pareils aux brindilles d'un balai en vol -

Et alors il leva le regard vers Draco, et ses yeux étaient à nouveau assombris par le désir, et sur ses lèvres se dessinait un sourire suffisant.

Le blond éjacula avec force, son corps presque secoué de spasmes, réussissant finalement à retrouver sa voix et poussant un gémissement rauque. Harry donna l'impression de s'étouffer pendant une seconde, mais il réussit finalement à avaler. Il s'écarta du sexe de son partenaire en se léchant les lèvres, plutôt que de s'essuyer la bouche avec le revers de la main. Le brun le fixa pendant un instant, les yeux aussi avides que ses lèvres l'avaient été un peu plus tôt, ses mains caressant paresseusement le sexe et les testicules de Draco.

Ce dernier finit par s'éloigner un peu, étant donné que les parties en question de son corps étaient toujours hypersensibles, et parce qu'il avait _besoin _de retourner la faveur à son partenaire. Il avait accepté le fait que Harry le désirait vraiment maintenant, qu'il n'hésitait plus, et la joie que cette simple pensée lui procurait faisait trembler ses mains alors qu'il se saisissait de sa baguette magique et qu'il s'en servait pour déshabiller l'ancien Gryffondor - déchirant d'ailleurs sa robe au passage.

« J'aimais bien cette robe », dit Harry, mais sa voix trahissait clairement son désir ; il n'hésita d'ailleurs pas un seul instant avant de s'appuyer à son tour contre le mur et d'écarter les jambes, son regard fixé sur le visage de Draco.

Ce dernier lui rendit son sourire ; il s'agenouilla devant son partenaire, ses mains caressant doucement ses genoux alors qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer le torse d'Harry. Il se redressa et souffla légèrement sur l'un de ses tétons, et sous l'effet de cette simple action le brun gémit et se cambra involontairement.

Mais même si Harry était à lui maintenant, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de continuer à le séduire - il devait y aller tout en douceur, comme toujours.

« Tu n'es pas parfait », lui dit Draco, ses doigts caressant les tétons de son partenaire. Il souffla avec douceur sur la peau de la poitrine d'Harry, enfouit son nez dans son cou, avant de passer ses mains le long de ses côtes - il voulait découvrir quels étaient les endroits sensibles de son corps. Harry essaya de l'encourager en laissant échapper de petits halètements, mais le blond refusa d'accélérer ses mouvements. « Tu as pas mal de cicatrices, et tu donnes l'impression de ne pas suffisamment manger. » Il fit une pause, et caressa pensivement le ventre de l'ancien Gryffondor, qui commençait à ressortir un peu - ce qui n'était absolument pas logique, étant donné les efforts physiques qu'on lui demandait de fournir en tant qu'Auror. « Sauf à cet endroit. »

« Est-ce que tu vas continuer à me parler, ou bien - »

Draco lécha avidement un de ses tétons cette fois, et Harry s'interrompit pour prendre une brusque inspiration - ce qui était exactement le but recherché par le blond. Il reprit son monologue tandis que son partenaire essayait toujours de se remettre du fait nouveau que quelqu'un lui fasse ça (de toute évidence, Weasley avait eu bien du mal à déterminer ce que Harry aimait vraiment.)

« Et tu ne prends pas assez soin de tes cheveux, et je suis sûr que certains hommes préféreraient quelqu'un avec plus de poils sur le torse, ou même pas du tout. » Il passa une de ses cuisses entre les jambes écartées de son vis-à-vis, et la frotta contre son érection, tout en continuant pendant ce temps à fixer Harry droit dans les yeux comme s'il n'était absolument pas conscient de ce qui se passait au niveau de la partie inférieure de son corps. « Il y en aurait aussi qui voudraient changer la couleur de tes yeux - bien qu'il ne s'agisse bien sûr que de pauvres individus qui ne savent pas discerner la perfection quand ils la voient. »

Harry haussa un sourcil, et réussit à prendre un air à la fois vexé, amusé et excité à la fois.

« Mais rien de tout ça n'est important », lui dit Draco, et il se baissa rapidement pour pouvoir passer la langue sur le sexe du brun, « parce que _je _te trouve magnifique, et mon opinion devrait être la seule chose importante au monde. »

Il prit le sexe de Harry dans sa bouche avant que ce dernier ne puisse lui répondre, et son partenaire laissa échapper un soupir tremblant - comme s'il ne savait pas comment supporter un plaisir aussi intense.

Draco fit monter ce plaisir par vagues, se reculant parfois jusqu'à ce que le sexe de son partenaire se retrouve presque hors de sa bouche, avant de s'avancer à nouveau et qu'il puisse sentir le poids du pénis d'Harry sur sa langue, presque jusque dans sa gorge, et que de la salive perle au coin de ses lèvres. Le brun ouvrit la bouche à son tour, l'imitant inconsciemment. Il ne contrôlait plus les mouvements de ses mains ni ceux de ses jambes, agitées de spasmes. Il ouvrait et refermait les yeux, il battait des paupières de plus en plus vite, comme si la vue de Draco était si belle qu'elle en devenait insoutenable.

Et c'était ça que Draco avait cherché à provoquer - Harry était complètement perdu. Il donna un dernier long, lent coup de langue avant de le prendre complètement en bouche, et d'avaler.

Harry jouit instantanément, et Draco dut donc continuer à avaler - mais peu lui importait, en vérité. Il continua à caresser lentement, paresseusement, presque sans y penser, les genoux de son partenaire alors qu'il écoutait avec satisfaction les halètements de ce dernier, qui murmurait son nom. Harry n'avait pas une seule fois prononcé son prénom depuis qu'il était arrivé chez lui plus tôt dans la soirée, mais il compensait bien ce manque maintenant par la litanie sans fin de « DracoDracoDracoDraco » qu'il gémissait.

_C'est le son le plus mélodieux du monde_, réalisa le blond, s'asseyant sur ses talons et passant sa langue au coin de ses lèvres. Il se redressa et se blottit contre le corps de son partenaire, et enfouit son visage souriant dans le cou de Harry. _Je me suis toujours demandé ce que c'était._

Cela prit un certain temps à Harry pour récupérer - ce qui était assez gratifiant du point de vue de Draco, d'ailleurs - mais finalement il passa un bras autour des épaules du blond et pressa violemment ses lèvres contre les siennes. En vérité, Draco n'en fut pas du tout dérangé, étant donné le goût intéressant de leur baiser - surtout, cette action de la part de Harry prouvait à quel point ce dernier avait besoin de lui. Même s'il se dit qu'il aurait bien besoin d'enseigner à son amant les vertus de la lenteur.

« Tu as toujours ta robe sur toi », finit par dire le brun lentement, avec autant de difficulté pour prononcer ces quelques mots que s'il avait toujours un sexe dans sa bouche. « Je - n'avais pas remarqué. »

« Ce n'est qu'une robe, et je peux la faire laver », lui répondit Draco, et il posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son partenaire.

« J'avais peur de venir te voir », murmura ce dernier, ses doigts caressant le cou du blond. « Je savais ce je ressentais pour toi, mais je n'avais vu aucun signe de ta part, et - et si je m'étais trompé ? »

Draco lui adressa un regard amusé. « Eh bien, je sais que je t'excite apparemment, et je crois que nous avons réussi à établir que ce sentiment _est _réciproque, mais je serais assez intéressé d'entendre ce que tu as d'autre à me dire. »

Harry rougit, et l'ancien Serpentard se dit que c'était un moment assez étrange pour avoir une telle réaction, mais le brun reprit sans hésiter, « Je veux être avec toi. J'ai besoin de toi. Je t'aime. Est-ce que je suis assez clair ? »

« Et je t'aime aussi », dit Draco ; son cœur cessa presque de battre tellement il était heureux, au lieu de battre à toute allure, et il se redressa pour embrasser son amant. « Et j'ai besoin de toi. Je pense que le désir que je ressens est déjà assez évident, à moins que tu ne souffres de pertes de mémoire et que tu n'aies oublié ce que je t'ai dit juste avant. »

Harry eut un petit rire. « Tu dis ça comme ça », dit-il, avant d'embrasser à nouveau Draco et d'apparemment oublier le reste de sa phrase. Quand il recula à nouveau, il marmonna, sans quitter des yeux les lèvres de son amant, « Comme si tu ressentais ça depuis longtemps. »

« C'est le cas », répondit le blond, et Harry cligna des yeux d'un air comique avant de le fixer droit dans les yeux.

« Tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ! »

Draco lui adressa un sourire, profitant de la parfaite langueur de cet instant, et de l'homme battant des paupières qui se trouvait en face de lui, et dans les yeux duquel il comptait bien se perdre jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

« Eh bien », dit-il d'un ton aimable, « je devais bien te laisser le temps de t'en rendre compte tout seul, n'est-ce pas ? »

**Fin. **


End file.
